Margaret Forbes
by Lily-Jolie Evans Potter
Summary: Margaret Forbes décide de rendre visite à sa dernière descendante en vie lorsque elle apprend le décès de son arrière-petit-fils. Quand son passer d'humaine et sa vie de vampire s'entrechoquent , Margie devra faire face à plus de choses que prévue.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, Salut !**_

 _ **Je poste cette nouvelle fiction parce que, vraiment, j'ai besoin de la partager, savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je tient tout de même a preciser que mon autre fiction "Il y'a mille ans" passera toujours en premier. Je ne sais pas du tout a quel frequence je posterait les chapitres, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance...**_

 _ **Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries, rien est as moi hormis Margaret et les quelques OC que vous pourrez rencontrez. Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 _Décembre 1887, Mystic Falls, USA._

Margaret Forbes, 16 ans, marchait à travers les petites rues illuminées par la lune, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Elle s'était faufilée hors de la maison sans que ses parents ne s'en rendentcompte, comme elle le faisait depuis des mois.

 _S_ i son père se rendait compte qu'elle s'absentait des heures durant pendant la nuit plusieurs fois par semaine il en ferait un infarctus. Mais il le fallait, elle n'avait d'autre moyen de rencontrer l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par deux bras qui sortirent de l'ombre pour la plaquer contre un mur. Son cœur rata un battement et la panique lui glaça le sang avant que des lèvres familières ne se pose sur sa bouche.

Un sourire fleuri sur son visage et elle répondit volontiers au baiser de son bien-aimé.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à venir, mes parents ont mis énormément de temps à aller se coucher. » Son souffle était erratique et ses mots entrecoupés par ses baisers.

« Ne parle pas, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai dit à ma femme que je sortais faire un tour et elle veut que je sois là pour border le petit. »

« Andrew attend, il faut que l'on parle. » Elle souffla alors qu'il glissait déjà la main à l'arrière de sa robe dans le but de défaire son corsage.

Cela eu le mérite de le calmer. Il soupira mais il la relâcha, ses mains retombèrent et il recula de quelques pas.

Qu'as-tu as dire de si urgent Marge ? »

Elle détestait se surnom, elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il faisait vielle tante aigrie. Mais le fait qu'il l'appelait ainsi lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux le rendaient plus doux à ses oreillers.

« Andrew... je t'en prie, quitte ta femme ! Tu pourras m'épouser et nous pourrons enfin être un couple ! Je... »

Il soupira, blasé, et passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Margaret, nous en avons parlé des centaines de fois. Tu n'as que seize ans et j'ai plus de dix de plus que toi, même si je quittais mon épouse il nous serait impossible de nous marier. Ton père n'acceptera jamais. »

« Père a épousé ma mère lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans ! »

« La situation n'était en rien identique. Contrairement à ton père, Gaspard Salvatore avait désespérément besoin d'argent, c'est pourquoi il a vendu sa fille. Et tout le monde sait que ta mère était déjà enceinte de toi à ce moment. »

Il avait cet air sur son visage, celui d'un parent qui répète quelques choses depuis deux heures à son enfant capricieux.

« Justement Andrew ! Je l'ai appris cet après-midi... Je suis enceinte ! De toi bien évidemment. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Nous pourrons... »

« Quoi ? » Le choc figea Andrew comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. « Impossible. J'ai fait attention, ça ne peut pas arriver. »

« Pourtant c'est arrivé ! Je vais mettre au monde notre enfant, ton enfant ! »

« Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire traînée, prête à s'offrir à n'importe quel homme et tu veux me faire porter la responsabilité de ton bâtard ? Hors de question ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur. Cette fois fut bien moins romantique et sa main était serré autour de son cou.

« Écoute moi bien jeune fille. Je t'interdis de raconter ce mensonge à quiconque ! En ce qui me concerne nous n'avons jamais rien échangé de plus que des banalités. Et jamais, au grand jamais, cet enfant ne portera le nom des Gilbert. »

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et quitta la ruelle, laissant derrière lui une adolescente enceinte et en larmes.

Margaret était si bouleversée qu'en rentrant à la maison elle ne fit guère attention, alertant ainsi ses parents. Son père fût le premier dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte en grand, surprenant sa fille encore en vêtements de sortie.

« Jeune fille, ou pense tu aller ? »

Sa voix menaçante ne fit rien pour calmer sa panique et sa tristesse.

Ce fut sa mère qui remarqua ses larmes la première quand elle arriva.

« Margie, ma chérie, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir de calmer ses pleurs. Liane Salvatore Forbes n'avait eu la chance de n'avoir qu'un enfant, alors elle avait toujours fait en sorte de lui montrer son affection.

« C'est horrible maman, c'est horrible ! »

Lorsque Margaret trouva en elle la force d'enfin parler des événements de la soirée, son père leurs rappela sa présence en éclatant de colère.

« Es-tu inconsciente pauvre fille ! Imagine-tu le scandale qui risque d'entacher notre famille et celle des Gilbert ?! Pauvre Jonathan, le cœur du vieil homme succomberait s'il apprenait que son fils s'était trouvé une maîtresse ! Et que cette idiote a eu la bêtise de tomber enceinte ! Il est hors de question que cette histoire se sache, tu m'entends ? »

Son regard était si noir que Margaret ne put qu'acquiescer, sentant les bras de sa mère se resserrer autour d'elle.

« Ta mère n'est pas très vielle, il ne lui est pas impossible de tomber enceinte. Vous quitterez Mystic Falls jusqu'à la naissance, toi et elle. A votre retour, cet enfant sera un Forbes. »

Une semaine plus tard le tout Mystic Falls appris que, à la suite d'une grossesse miraculeuse, Liane Forbes était parti pour une clinique suisse se faire suivre. Joseph Forbes dirait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa pauvre femme avait refusé de partir si elle n'emmenait pas avec elle sa petite fille.

Si Andrew Gilbert se douta du stratagème, il n'en dit mot et félicita poliment les futurs parents.

 _Août 1888, Mystic Falls, USA._

Voilàplus de deux mois que Margaret était rentréechez son pè peu plus d'une semaine après l'accouchement _._

Elle avait donné naissance à un magnifique petit garçon : Théodore Joseph Forbes.

Hier son père l'avait envoyé faire ses valises _. « Je ne veux pas d'une fille avec si peu de mœurs près de mon héritier. »_ avait-il dit.

Elle avait protesté, arguant qu'il était son fils avant d'être son héritier, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre _._ Et elle n'était pas assez forte pour lui tenir tête.

Mais elle allait y remédier. Elle avait lu les journaux de _s_ on grand-père et il y faisait mention de vampire, des créatures se nourrissant de sang mais pleine de force et sans c'est le prix àpayer pour récupérer son fils de Joseph, elle le paiera.

 _Mars 1890, Nouvelle Orléans, USA._

Assise à une table au fond d'un bar de la Nouvelle Orleans, Margaret évaluait les clients présents. Elle avait entendu dire que cette ville était si infestée de vampire que même les chasseurs l'évitaient.

Un jeune homme s'assit à sa table, face à elle, lui souriant d'un air charmant. Il était beau garçon et son sourire était à tomber mais une lueur au fond de ses yeux démentait l'air angéliques.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son verre, continuent de touiller sa boisson.

« J'ai l'impression que tu cherches quelques choses, je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

Margaret était sûr qu'il n'avait aucune intention de l'aider. Pourtant...

« Eh bien, ça ce pourrait. »

Sur ce, elle sortit sa cuillère mouillée par la boisson et la posa brusquement sur sa main. La verveine qu'elle avait rajouté dans son verre fit effet immédiatement et lui brûla la peau là où elle le toucha.

« Transforme-moi. »

 _Janvier 1893, Naples, Italie._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu la fais ? Tu aurais pu juste me tuer... »

Elle était confortablement installée dans les bras de son créateur, qui était devenue depuis hier son mari.

« Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Je crois que c'est l'audace de ton geste, peut-être aussi l'étincelle dans tes yeux. J'y ai reconnu ma propre solitude... »

Sa main dessinait des motifs aléatoires sur son ventre. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, son dos collé au torse de son époux.

« N'en parlons plus ! Embrasse-moi plutôt, Madame Mikaelson ! »

 _Mars 1904, Mystic Falls, USA._

Margaret se tenait à l'ombre d'un arbre, devant la maison de ses parents. Elle allait enfin récupérer son fils. Son mari l'avait convaincu d'attendre d'avoir assez de contrôles sur sa soif de sang mais maintenant elle était prête. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu'elle devait le faire seule donc il ne l'avait pas accompagné.

Son père était parti depuis un quart d'heure lorsqu'elle trouva le courage de sonner à la porte.

C'est Théodore qui lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? »

Il était devenu un magnifique jeune homme et elle senti l'émotion lui enserrer le cœur.

« Bonjour je... »

Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? _Je suis ta mère_? Il ne la croirait pas, elle avait l'air d'avoir 4 ans de plus que lui.

« Théodore, qui est-ce ? »

Sa mère apparue devant elle, bien plus vielle mais toujours aussi belle. Elle se figea en voyant Margaret, qui n'était couverte que par la capuche de sa cape.

« Margaret... Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Tu as l'air si jeune. Tu n'as pas changé... »

Margaret put voir la compréhension dans les yeux de son fils.

« Mère, montez à l'étage, enfermez-vous dans la chambre et ne sortez pas jusqu'à ce que je vienne. »

Il attrapa sa mère par les épaules et la guida jusqu'aux escaliers. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle il resta à bonne distance de la porte.

Il ne reprit la parole qu'en entendent la porte de la chambre claquée.

« Je sais ce que vous êtes. Et qui vous êtes. Si je ne vous tue pas c'est par égard pour mère, parce que vous restez sa fille. Mais ne pensez pas que je ressens pour vous autre chose que du dégoût. Vous n'êtes plus celle qui m'a donné la vie, plus depuis que vous êtes devenu ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Partez et ne revenez plus, ou la prochaine fois je dirai à père ce que vous êtes devenu. »

« J'ai fait ça pour te protéger ! Père m'avait enlevé à toi et je voulais te récupérer ! Je voulais être assez forte... »

La voix de Margaret se brisa sur les derniers mots. La réponse de Théodore fut donnée d'une voix dure et accusatrice.

« Et où était tu ses seize dernières années ? Pourquoi est-ce aujourd'hui la première fois que je rencontre la femme qui m'a donné la vie ? »

« Je... Je devais apprendre le contrôle. »

« Parce que tu es devenu une bête assoiffée de sang. Pars et ne cherche plus à me voir. La prochaine fois je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. »

Tirant la capuche sur son visage Margaret recula et retourna se cacher dans les bois. Elle s'arrêta assez loin pour que son fils ne la voit plus mais assez près pour entendre ce qui se passerait.

Elle écouta Théodore refermer la porte et monter doucement les escaliers. Elle l'entendit hésiter devant la chambre avant de toquer légèrement et d'entrer.

« Qui était-ce Théodore ? »

L'espoir et l'incrédulité se livrait bataille dans la voix de Liane Forbes.

« Ce n'était plus ta fille mère. Un monstre avait pris sa place. »

Le cœur briser, Margaret s'enfuit. Les larmes coulent à torrent sur son visage.

 _Décembre 1913, Paris, France._

« Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? Notre anniversaire de mariage est dans moins d'un mois. »

« Mon frère insiste pour nous réunir au nouvel an. Et je préfère lui donner ce qu'il veut, après il me laisse en paix. Et puis j'ai des choses à régler à la Nouvelle Orleans. »

« Et je ne peux pas t'y accompagner ? »

« Ne m'en veux pas ma chérie, je sais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprendrais que je puisse t'aimer. Et Klaus risquerait de te voir comme un problème à régler. »

« Bien mon amour, mais reviens vite ! »

« Je te promet d'être là pour notre anniversaire ! Attends-moi à Naples, à l'hôtel de notre lune de miel. Je t'aime Mary. »

« Je t'aime Kol »

 _Janvier 1914, Naples, Italie._

Assise à la terrasse du restaurant de l'hôtel, Margaret jetai des coups d'œil fréquent sur la route. Leur anniversaire était passé de presque une semaine et Kol n'était pas venue.

Kol lui avait dit un jour que, s'il ne revenait pas, elle devrait l'attendre sept jours, pas un de plus. Lorsque midi sonnerait, sept jours après leur rendez-vous, elle devrait récupérer toutes ses affaires et partir avec la pensée qu'il lui était arrivé quelques choses.

S'il allait bien il la retrouverait, toujours.

* * *

 _ **En espérant que vous avez aimés. Laissez moi votre avis !**_

 _ **Bye, Lily-Jolie Evans Potter**_


	2. Chapter 2

Comme je l'ai dit sur "Il y'a mille ans" je suis profondément désolée pour l'inactivité. Honnêtement, après la perte de mes données je ne me suis même pas _connecté_ sur ce site... Mais je suis bien décidée a _continuer_ et **_finir_** mes histoires ! J'espère au moins que vous apprécierez le chapitre..

* * *

 _Janvier 1928, Nouvelle Orléans, USA._

En entrant dans cet établissement Margaret se dirigea tout de suite vers le bar.

« Un scotch, double, sans glace. Et laissez la bouteille. »

Le bar étant presque vide, il était à peine 10h du matin, elle fut servi tout de suite. Sortant une petite fiole de liquide transparent de sa poche elle versa quelques gouttes dans son verre.

Kol avait insisté pour qu'elle consomme de la verveine tout les jours. Pour qu'elle apprenne à y résister et pour qu'elle soit un peu protégée de sa famille. D'habitude elle la mettait dans son café mais, le jour de son anniversaire de mariage elle allait dans un bar et le mettait dans un verre de scotch. Comme le jour de leur rencontre.

Aujourd'hui c'était leur vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Alors elle était venu dans leur bar, à la Nouvelle Orléans. Kol la tuerai si il savait qu'elle prenait un tel risque mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêchée, il lui manquait trop.

Elle but la moitié du verre d'un coup, ignorant la brûlure de l'alcool et celle de la verveine. Une douleur minime comparé au manque de son mari, disparu depuis quatorze ans.

Deux hommes s'assirent sur les tabourets à côté d'elle, l'entourant.

« C'est la première fois que tu viens en ville, donc je pourrais te pardonner ton impolitesse. Mais sache que cette ville est un territoire réclamé, donc si tu compte rester il serait recommandé de te présenter à son roi. »

En relevant la tête, Margaret se rendit compte que le bar était vide. Ne restait plus qu'elle et les deux vampires. Elle se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Un afro-américain dans le milieu de la vingtaine.

« Et a qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

L'homme eu un sourire arrogant en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis Marcel, le roi qui règne sur cette ville. »

Il s'attendait à la peur, au moins à la surprise. Mais pas a _ça._

Margaret ne put s'en empêcher. Avait même que qui que soit n'ai pu réagir elle avait balancé le reste de son verre sur le visage de l'acolyte, le brûlant, et avait plaqué Marcel contre un mur. Une main sur son cou et l'autre serrer autour de son cœur.

« Bouge et tu crèves, votre Majesté. »

D'un signe Marcel dit à son acolyte de rester en place.

« J'ai passez une sale journée, tu sais ? J'ai appris que mon petit-fils est né il y'a quelques mois, mais comme mon fils haïe ce que je suis devenu je ne pourrais pas le voir. Aujourd'hui c'est mon vingt-cinquième anniversaire de mariage mais mon mari n'est pas là pour le fêter avec moi parce que sa fait quatorze ans qu'il a disparu et maintenant tu viens me voir pour me menacer. Tu veux savoir le plus drôle ? Il est fort probable que tu es quelques choses à voir avec la disparition de mon mari. Alors dit moi, Marcel Gerard, Fils Prodige : que sais tu de la disparition de Kol Mikaelson ? »

Le choque fut claire lisible sur le visage de Marcel.

« Kol ? Pourquoi est-ce..? Tu es la... la femme de _Kol_ ? »

Était-ce vraiment la seule chose qu'il avait retenu ?

« Dit moi ce qui lui est arrivé. Ma patience n'est pas illimité. »

Sa main sur son cou se resserra, provoquant une toue.

« Il c'est fait poignardé ! »

Et il lui raconta les événements du nouvel an 1914. Comment Kol avait cambriolé plusieurs maisons pour trouver un diamant dans le but de crée une arme contre Kol. Comment il en avait parler avec Rebekah et comment elle en avait fait part a Klaus. Et comment Marcel et Elijah avait tenu Kol pendant que Klaus lui enfonçait la dague dans le cœur.

Margaret fini par le relâcher et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle attrapa la bouteille de scotch avec sa main encore pleine de sang et se versa un verre. Qu'elle bu cul-sec avant de le fracassé sur le mur.

« Je lui avait dit de pas chercher les embrouilles. »

Elle reprit la bouteille et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je vais quitter cette ville, votre Majesté. Je te laisse le soin de payer l'addition pour la bouteille. »

Après son départ il fallut un petit moment pour se rendre compte qu'il ne savait rien de cette fille et ça lui faisait peur. Il espéra ne plus jamais la revoir. Il courut jusqu'au vampire qui l'avait accompagné et lui enfonça un pieu dans le cœur, il ne fallait laisser personne témoin de sa faiblesse.

 _Septembre 1907, Johannesburg, Afrique du Sud._

« Kol, ce n'est pas la solution ! »

« Mary... Tu ne sais pas se que ça fait d'être poignardé... D'être plongé dans le sommeil et de se réveiller des années plus tard pour te rendre compte que le monde a continué à tourner sans toi. Et lui non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il nous fait. Je veux seulement lui faire goûter à sa propre cuisine... »

Les yeux de Margaret s'emplir d'eau et elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« C'est le problème de votre famille Kol... Vous réagissez à la violence par la violence. La solution n'est pas de créer une arme contre Klaus, c'est de détruire celle que Klaus a contre toi.. »

La lueur dans les yeux de Kol vacilla mais Margaret savait que son désir de vengeance ne s'éteindrait pas aussi facilement. Elle le comprenait, elle n'approuvait pas mais elle comprenait.

« Tu n'abandonnera pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle eu un sourire triste et il eu l'air désolé.

« Je suis désolé mais... Et si il recommence ? Cette fois j'aurais bien plus à perdre que du temps... Je sais à quel point la famille est importante pour toi, je ne te demanderai jamais de m'aider mais, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi le faire. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, touchée par ses mots et la détresse qu'il contenait.

« Bien, mais reste en dehors des embrouilles ! »

 _Avril 1933, Genève, Suisse._

Assise à la terrasse d'un charmant petit café Margaret attendait son rendez-vous. La jeune femme se présenta pile à l'heure et s'assit face à elle, attirant l'attention du serveur d'un geste.

« Un café noir s'il vous plaît. »

Margaret attendit qu'il se soit éloigné pour prendre la parole.

« Bonjour Adélaïde, tu as ce que je voulais ? »

Le sourire de la rouquine se crispa.

« J'ai fait énormément de recherche et j'ai peut-être une solution... Mais elle implique d'avoir le... »

Elle se tut a l'arrivée du serveur qui déposa devant elle sa tasse et ne reprit la parole qu'après son départ.

« Ça implique d'avoir le sang de la sorcière qui a jeté le sortilège sur l'objet. Ou au moins celui de sa descendance. Malheureusement, bien que le prénom de la sorcière apparaisse sur les documents que tu m'as transmis, il n'ait pas fait mention de son nom ou de sa lignée... Je suis désolé Margaret. »

« Ne le sois pas Adélaïde, tu as fait bien plus pour moi que n'importe qui auparavant. Et concernant l'autre sujet ? »

« Ce ne fut pas sans mal mais j'ai réussi à mettre la main dessus. Ce sont des copié réalisé par une sorcière que Klaus à consulter en 1208. Bien sûr il ne sait pas qu'elles existent. »

Elle lui donna deux parchemins à l'air ancien, il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à s'effriter à la première occasion.

« Merci Adélaïde, tu ne te rend pas compte de l'importance de ton geste pour moi. Comme promis voilà ce que je te dois. »

Elle lui remis un sac emplit d'une dizaine de livres. Plus que des livres, c'était la copie de divers grimoires de magie de Kol. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner les originaux mais Adélaïde avait acceptée de se contenter des copies. C'est Kol qui, un jour, lui avait dit que c'était la meilleure façons d'avoir l'aide d'une sorcière : lui offrir du savoir en contre-partit.

« Si toi ou un membre de ta lignée a un jour besoin de mon aide vous savez comment me contacter. »

« Merci Margaret. »

La jolie blonde se releva et s'éloigna de la sorcière, laissant derrière elle assez d'argent pour qu'elle puisse payer l'addition et plus encore.

 _Septembre 1945, Londres, Angleterre._

Elle entra dans le bar en fête, attirant sur elle plusieurs regards de soldats ivres. Tout le monde ici fêtait la fin de la guerre mais elle, elle était la pour autre chose. Son contact lui avait dit qu'il serait là.

Il était assis au bar, buvant du rhum. Facile à repéré étant donner qu'il était le seul ici à dégager de la tristesse. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, faisant signe au barman de lui servir la même chose.

« Damon Salvatore, ça fait un moment que je te cherche. »

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris. Il ne la reconnaissait pas mais il resta méfiant, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un danger.

« Qui est tu ? »

« Tu as gardez à œil sur ta famille humaine ? »

Elle ne répondait pas à sa question et ça l'énerva, mais il se contrôla à cause de tout les soldats présents.

« Répond à ma question. »

Sa voix vibrait de colère pourtant elle ne fit que sourire un peu plus.

« Quand vous êtes morts, ton frère et toi, et que votre père vous a suivi dans la tombe, le conseil a paniqué. Il leur fallait absolument un Salvatore... Heureusement pour eux, Guisepe Salvatore n'était pas du genre fidèle. Jonathan Gilbert a parler au conseil d'un batârd, né d'une liaison avec la bonne : Gaspard Salvatore, votre demi-frère et mon grand-père. »

Les yeux écarquiller par la surprise Damon l'étudia plus en détail. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses long cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés mais elle ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup hormis... Hormis ses yeux bleu, identique aux siens.

« Alors... tu es de la famille... Je pensais que moi et Stefan étions les seuls à avoir été transformé. Comment ça t'es arrivé ? »

« Longue histoire. Et trop personnel pour que je t'en parle avant même que l'on est fini notre premier verre. Je suis Margaret. J'ai entendu dire que ton frère est dans une phase boucher ? »

Et il passèrent les deux prochaines semaines à boire et à parler. De leur vie humaine, d'à quel point Jonathan Gilbert était une ordure et de la valeur qu'avait pour eux la famille.

Au bout d'une semaine, Damon aborda le sujet de son alliance. Elle eu un sourire triste et lui dit que c'était le souvenir constant d'un amour qu'on lui avait arraché. Elle n'en dit pas plus et Damon n'aborda plus le sujet, Katherine était aussi pour lui un sujet sensible.

Il finirent par se séparer, sachant qu'en cas de problème il pouvait compter sur l'autre.

 _Juin 1965, Munich, Allemagne._

« Katherine Pierce. »

Katherine se tourna vers la blonde qui l'avait aborder alors qu'elle faisait du shopping. La mode de cette décennie n'était pas la meilleure mais... Elle adorait faire du shopping.

« La seule et l'unique, a qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Elle était sur ses gardes, même si elle avait une sorcière pour couvrir ses arrières si ce vampire avait pu la trouver elle devrait quitter la ville dans la semaine.

« Je suis Margaret, tu as quelque chose que je cherche. »

Margaret. Elle avait entendu parler de ce vampire. Elle était jeune mais on disait qu'elle avait été si bien entraîné qu'elle pouvait tenir tête à bien plus vieux qu'elle. Elle ne donnait jamais son nom et les rares qui le connaissait lui était si loyal qu'il ne le divulguait pas. La rumeur courait qu'elle faisait ça pour protéger sa descendance. Quelque chose que Katherine pouvait comprendre.

Katherine décida de la jouer diplomate.

« Au cours des siècles j'ai amassé des tas de choses. Il te faudrait être plus précise. »

Katherine s'assit sur l'un des banc de la boutique et regarda ses ongles.

« Je veux la dague. »

Katherine se figea, surprise. Peu de gens connaissent l'existence d'une tel arme, Klaus y avait veiller. Et Katherine savait pourquoi elle venait à elle pour la trouver.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas qu'elle histoire tu as avec les Originaux mais ne cherche pas à t'en prendre à eux. Si il sont après toi fuit et si il ne savent rien de toi reste loin d'eux. C'est un conseil que je te donne et il est rare que je sois si gentille, alors prend le. »

Margaret se laissa tomber à côté de Katherine et elle put voir en elle un sentiment qui l'avait envahi il y'a longtemps : la lassitude.

« Je ne suis pas après Klaus. J'ai besoin de cette dague dans un autre but. Il se dit que quand tu as fuit tu as pris avec toi la dague et la pierre de lune. S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, donne moi la dague je suis prête à te donner n'importe quoi en échange. »

Quoi qu'elle veuille faire avec ça avait l'air d'être important pour elle.

« Même si ton offre est alléchante, je ne peux pas te donner la dague, parce que je ne l'ai plus. Elle m'as été volée il y'a des années... »

Si Katherine avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant, c'était son grâce a son instinct de survie. C'est pourquoi elle pu mentir si aisément a la blonde face a elle, sans même que son cœur ne rate un battement.

Margaret eu un sourire triste. Elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

« Merci. »

Ce ne fut qu'un chuchotement et une fois qu'elle eu disparue, Katherine se dit que cela faisait des siècles quel n'avait pas été aussi ébranlé par une rencontre.


	3. Chapter 3

Toute mes excuses pour ce petit problème, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé. C'est arrivée sur deux de mes histoires! Je re-poste en éspérant que cette fois ça fonctionne!

* * *

Mystic Falls n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis l'époque de sa naissance. La ville avait évolué bien sûr, mais en soit ni la ville ni les habitants n'avait changé. Une petite ville où tout le monde se connaît et juge tout le monde.

Elle se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans cette ville. C'était aussi pour une mort, celle de son fils, Théodore.

 _Juillet 1970, Mystic Falls._

Cacher derrière un voile et des lunettes de soleil Margaret se tenait au fond du cimetières de Mystic Falls.

Ses yeux fixer sur la cérémonie, regardent le cercueil de son fils descendre doucement. Malgré son rejet violent il y'a de cela des années il restait sa chaire et son sang.

Lorsque les invités s'en allèrent tous, elle regarda celui qu'elle savait être son petit-fils se diriger vers elle. La panique se glissa dans ses veines, elle hésita à fuir mais décida d'être courageuse.

« Vous êtes Margaret Forbes n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, comment savait-il ? Lentement, elle enleva ses lunettes et son voile.

« On vous as parler de moi. »

« Mon père l'a fait. Il disait regretter ses paroles, il disait que lorsqu'il vous avait rencontré et qu'il s'était rendu compte que vous étiez un... vous savez... il a paniqué... »

Les yeux de Margaret s'emplir de larmes.

« Il a dit que j'étais un monstre assoiffé de sang et que pour lui sa mère était morte il y'a longtemps. »

« Il n'a jamais changé d'avis sur les vampires, moi non plus. Mais tu es la famille, et ta présence ici prouve que pour toi, c'est important. »

Il se tourna vers la femme et le petit garçon qui l'attendait à l'entrée du cimetière.

« C'est ma femme, Susan, et mon fils Bill. Si un jour tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi. Et dès que Bill sera assez vieux je lui parlerai de toi. »

 _Novembre 2010, Mystic Falls, USA._

Il y'a quelques jours Liz Forbes, l'ex-femme de Bill l'avait contacté pour lui apprendre sa mort. Bill avait toujours été plus froid que son père avant lui, pour être bref c'était un enfoiré qui détestait les vampires, mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui faire du mal. Liz avait toujours été plus accueillante.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré leur fille, Caroline, Bill et Liz voulait attendre qu'elle soit majeure pour lui parler d'elle.

Elle était debout devant la maison des Forbes, attendent qu'on lui ouvre.

C'est une jeune femme blonde qui lui ouvrit. Elle ne mit qu'une seconde à remarquer deux choses : la jeune femme ressemblait énormément à Liane, sa mère, et elle était aussi un vampire.

« Liz Forbes est ici ? »

Celle qu'elle pensait être Caroline la regarda avec curiosité. Caroline ne remarqua pas qu'elle était un vampire et ça lui fit se demander qui était celui qui avait transformé une jeune femme pour la laisser se dépatouiller seule dans se monde.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à ma mère ? Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je suis Margaret, ta mère attend ma visite. »

Caroline était suspicieuse, d'où est-ce que sa mère aurait pu connaître cette Margaret ?

« Caroline ? Ah, Margaret, tu es arrivée en ville. Entre vite, ne reste pas dehors. »

Les deux dernières Forbes était assise face à face dans le salon. Liz l'avait accueilli, avait fait les présentation, choquant sa fille et avait du se rendre au commissariat.

« Tu es entrain de me dire que tu es mon ancêtre, née à la fin du 19ème siècle. C'est ça ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Tu as une alliance, tu est marié ? »

« Oui.. A l'amour de ma vie, mais ce n'était pas le père de mon fils. Mon fils n'a pas eu de père je l'ai eu hors-mariage. Ça a rendu mon père dingue. J'ai rencontré mon mari des années plus tard... c'est lui qui m'a transformé. »

« Tu as eu ton fils hors mariage ? Donc tu est une Forbes de naissance ? »

« Ouaip. Dit moi, qu'est-il arrivé au Gilbert, la famille existe toujours ? »

« Oui, Elena est une de... attend, pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ? »

« Andrew Gilbert, le euh... l'arrière-arrière-grand-père de la génération actuelle, était le père de Théodore, mon fils. Et les Salvatore ? Il y'en a toujours ? »

« Oui et non... Stefan et Damon Salvatore sont en ville. C'est des vampires, ils... »

« J'ai déjà rencontré Damon. Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance de Stefan par contre. »

« S'il te plaît, ne me dit pas que je suis connecté aux Salvatore ! »

Margaret eu un sourire tordue. Elle avait rencontré Damon dans les années 40. C'était un cas à part et elle comprenait que Caroline ne veuille pas lui être reliée. Malheureusement...

« Ma mère était une Salvatore, la fille du demi-frère de Damon et Stefan. »

Caroline eu une moue dégoûtée, teintée d'une sorte de tristesse.

« Ça rend ce qu'il m'a fait encore plus dégoûtant. »

C'était un murmure qu'elle n'était pas sensé entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ? »

Caroline se tourna vers elle, comme surprise par sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que Damon t'as fait Caroline ? »

Damon, Stefan et Elena se tenais dans le salon de la pension.

Un éclair blond passa entre eux et Damon fut soudainement plaquer contre un mur par une femme. Blonde, la vingtaine, ni Elena ni Stefan ne la connaissait.

« Damon Salvatore, ça fait une paye. »

Les mains de Damon agrippaient fermement les bras de la femme face à lui.

« Mar... Margie. Que.. Que me vaut le plaisir. Je... Je ne crois pas avoir... fait quelques choses... pour mériter ça. »

« Espèce de petite enflure de salopard. Tu est peut-être de ma famille éloignée mais elle... elle c'est ma descendance, ma chair et mon sang. Ce que tu lui as fait c'est du viol ! Tu la touche encore une fois, qu'elle qu'en soit la façon, et je ferais de ta vie un enfer ! Je t'arracherais les tripes et te forcerait à les bouffer ! C'est clair ? »

« Comme du... Cristal. »

Elle le jeta à travers la pièce et il atterri dans un mur à l'autre bout du salon.

Elena s'empressa de prendre sa défense. Stefan se contenta de regarder, choquer.

« Écouter, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous devez vous tromper, Damon a fait beaucoup de choses mais il n'a jamais violer personne. »

Le regard que lui lança la dite Margie la glaça d'effroi.

« Qui est tu ? »

« Elena Gilbert. »

La Blonde fut prit d'un tel fou rire que les trois autres en furent déconcertés.

« Oh allez, sérieusement, le fait que la descendante de la Grande Katherine Pierce soit aussi celle de ce salopard de Jonathan Gilbert ne fait rire que moi ? »

Stefan eu un petit sourire, il aimait bien cette fille. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser malmener son frère.

« Qui êtes vous et qui pensez vous que mon frère ai... »

Le sourire de Margie se tordit en entendent l'hésitation de Stefan.

« Je suis blesser Damon, tu n'as pas parler de moi à ton frère ? Et toutes ses connerie que tu déblatèrerai sur la famille, où est-ce qu'elles sont ? »

« La famille ? Vous êtes une Salvatore ? »

Damon se releva du sol, époussettent son t-shirt.

« Quand je t'ai rencontré il était dans sa période boucher, tu le sais. Et le sujet ne c'est jamais présenté avant. »

Jamais présenté ?

« Jamais présenté ? « Hey Stefan, tu sais quoi il reste un membre de notre famille que je n'ai pas tuer. » Attends... Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a tuer hein ? »

Margaret se dirigea vers le bourbon de Damon et se servi un verre.

« Non, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a tuer. Et je ne suis pas tout à fait une Salvatore, ma mère l'était. La fille de votre demi-frère. Moi je suis Margaret. Margaret Forbes. »

Le silence qui s'abattit sur la pension fut teinté de surprise. Damon s'y était attendu, la seule personne dans cette ville qu'il avait... malmené de cette façon était Caroline. Et il savait qu'elle faisait partie du famille fondatrice.

Stefan et Elena eux, ne s'attendaient pas à une révélation pareille.

« Donc, Caroline est relié, de loin du moins, à Stefan et Damon ? »

Margaret se tourna vers elle pour l'étudié. Elle avait déjà rencontré Katherine et, malgré leur ressemblance physique, elle pouvait voir qu'Elena n'était pas du tout comme elle. Et elle n'était pas sûr que se soit un compliment.

« En faite, elle t'es reliée aussi. Même si il n'a jamais reconnu légalement l'enfant, Andrew Gilbert en était le père. »

Cette fois même Damon fut surpris. Celle là il l'avait pas vu venir.

« Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Ne prend pas mes menace à la légère Damon. »

Sur ce elle disparue de la maison, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un verre vide.

 _Octobre 2010, Denver, USA._

Jeremy Gilbert était assis à la bibliothèque, le nez plongez dans un livre, quand quelqu'un s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui.

« Bonjour, Jeremy. »

Il releva la tête, curieux, pour tomber sur un jeune homme, un tout petit peu plus vieux que lui.

« On se connais ? »

« Tu ne me connais pas mais moi si. J'ai été envoyé ici par mon frère pour te surveiller. Il pense que tu ferais une bonne monnaie d'échange contre ta sœur. Moi je pense que tu as le droit de savoir ce que ta sœur t'as enlever parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas ce que tu es devenu. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. »

Jeremy hésita, il referma son livre et fixa le gars face à lui. Il essaya de penser à Elena, à Mystic Falls, mais il n'y arriva pas, peu importe combien il essaya.

« Ok. »

Alors Kol fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il lui rendit ses souvenirs. _Tout_ ses souvenirs.

Assis à la table d'un coffee shop près du lycée, Kol et Jeremy se tenait dans le silence depuis dix minutes. Lorsque la serveuse s'en alla après avoir déposer leur commande Jeremy prit la parole.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça pour moi ? Me rendre mes souvenirs. »

Kol prit une inspiration avant de répondre.

« Mon frère est un maniaque obsédé du contrôle. Il veut régenter ma vie et celle de nos frères et sœurs. Il y'a cent ans il m'as poignarder pour me garder sage, parce que j'essayais de me libérer. Sauf que plus que la liberté et du temps il m'as arraché à l'amour de ma vie. Ta sœur t'as trifouiller le cerveau et t'as envoyé à l'autre bout des états-unis parce qu'elle refusait d'accepter qui tu devenais. Je crois que je me ramolli... »

« Elle savait... La fille que j'aime, Bonnie, elle savait que j'ai été hypnotisé et elle m'as laissé partir... »

 _Novembre 2010, Denver, USA._

« Tu te rend compte de ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Oui. Je peux faire ça pour toi, je te le dois bien. »

Kol et Jeremy se tenait au milieu d'un parc avec le chien de se dernier, attendant l'appel de Klaus.

Lorsque le téléphone de Kol sonna Jeremy et son chien s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Il entendit les menaces que Klaus fit à Bonnie mais ne ressentit même pas une pointe de culpabilité.

Une semaine plus tard Margaret se leva dans la chambre d'ami des Forbes. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine elle retrouva Liz, sirotant son café et déjà habillée pour le travail.

« Bonjour Liz. Bien dormi ? »

« Aussi bien que possible dans cette ville. Et toi ? »

« Comme un ivrogne. »

Liz ne put s'empêcher de rire des pitrerie de Margaret. Elle la regarda avec toujours autant de stupéfaction verser de la verveine dans son mug de café.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu faire elle s'était étouffée avec sa boisson. Un vampire qui ingère de la verveine... Bien sûr lorsqu'elle lui en donna les raisons elle avait trouvé cela plutôt logique.

Liz fini par partir et moins de dix minutes plus tard Caroline fit son apparition.

Elles avait beaucoup parlé au cours de la dernière semaine et s'étaient rapidement rapprochés. Margaret n'était pas beaucoup sorti, une ou deux fois au Grill rien de plus. Mais les amis de Caroline était tous passez la rencontrer au moins une fois. Elle savait qu'ils lui cachait quelque chose mais elle avait fait comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Caroline vola le mug de Margaret et avant même qu'elle n'ai pu dire un mot elle porta le liquide empoisonné à ses lèvres. Et elle le recracha sur le sol toute aussi vite gémissant de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que..! Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois du café à la verveine ?! »

« Pour justement éviter se genre de réaction. Si tu savais le nombre de verre empoisonné que des chasseurs m'ont offert. Ma capacité à masquer la douleur que ça me cause m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. »

Margaret eu un sourire légèrement sadique.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai décidée que tu allait t'y mettre. »

Caroline se figea. Oh oh.


End file.
